Love 101
by Andie T
Summary: Idea I had, it's abit unorthadox, and very different. Dom as a shy, nerdy guy. Vince, Letty, and the team try to teach him suaveness, but will his crush on Letty get in the way of their lessons?
1. Books scare chicks away

I just want to clarify that Dom is not a super geek, he's just quiet and shy and a little smarter than average. All members of the 'team' will be in the fic but Letty, Mia, and Jesse will be highschool seniors. Dom is in college. Vince and Leon, just work at the garage. The others work there after school and on weekends.  
  
Love 101: Books scare off chicks  
  
"Another hot day in L.A. peoeple, we got a backup on the ten, and a heatwave comming in, so grab a cold beer and keep your dial tuned here on K- R-O-Q....KROQ Radio.", the radio blasts, only inches away from a sweaty, tired Vince. He slightly nods his head to the song playing. Standing and beaming with pride at the work accomplished before him, he looks for someone to share his glory with. Spotting Dominic's back he walks over to him, only to find Dom's face stuck in a book.  
  
"Hey, man....put that away for someone sees you", he swats the book down, making sure no one else is around.  
  
"Sorry", Dom apologizes timidly, slipping the paperback into his back pocket.  
  
"I've told you about that, you need to be more careful, man"  
  
"I know...I know....I just got bored", he stands as they walk over to get a drink from the cooler. Vince shakes his head in shame as Dom fishes through the icy water, grabbing a coke, instead of a Corona. Dom shakes his head in shame as Vince downs the entire bottle in one good gulp. Standing outside peering into the heat they stand.  
  
"So you got plans tonight?", Vince asks, expelling a belch.  
  
"Well....I got a quiz tommorow...so, I was just....", Dom starts.  
  
"A quiz!?.....Ok, look man, I'm all for you geting a higher education", Vince waves his hands in the air, "But all you ever do is study......you've been studying for that quiz for like a week.........dude, fuck the quiz, I got plans for us..."  
  
"Hold up.....you got plans for us?.......US!?..........I dont know, man this never turns out good.......you and me and Trixie and Dixie.......you remember that?", Dom rants.  
  
"Yeah, but see........that was just bad luck, this'll be different", Vince tries to poorly counter.  
  
"No", Dom walks off back into the garage with Vince close behind, still trying to coerce him. Dom grabs his keys, intent on leaving, but Vince grabs his shoulder, turning him around.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry......I don't wanna push you to do anything you don't want to do, and I'm sorry for comming down on you about that test and shit.....", he tells him quietly. Dom keeps his head down and nods, knowing that he only meant the best for him. He's been trying to break him out of his 'shell', but truth be told, Dom feels more comfortable at home, than at a club with the other guys.  
  
"Don't worry about it, man.......it's cool. I'm gonna head home......just close up...ok?", Dom touches knuckles with him.  
  
"Yeah....I'll catch ya later", Vince nods. Dom walks out and opens the door to his Explorer. He stops, sighs hard, and walks back to the door.  
  
"What time?", he asks annoyed. A grin sweeps across Vince's beaming face.  
  
"We'll pick you up at seven", he chuckles. Dom nods reluctantly and walks back out to his car, beating himself, for giving in...again. This always happens to him. Vince sets them up on a double date, and something embarassing always happens to him. Whether his clumsy hands knock over a drink or he's forced to actually dance with someone, it never turns out good. He only hoped that tonight would be different.  
  
Ok, I know that was boring and uneventful, but the hardest part of writing is just starting it. So, there we go. 


	2. Always Help A Lady In Distress

Ok, seeing as how I'm an idiot, I'm gonna switch over to first person again....writting from Dom's POV unless otherwise specified. Oh yeah:  
  
Disclaimer-type-shit: I dont own any of the characters from the motion picture, The Fast and The Furious, nor am I associated with Universal in any way.  
  
Forgot to put that in last time. Whfew....hate for someone to sue me and get my crappy pc, a few ties, some spongebob paraphanailia. and a collection of Vin Diesel and Michelle Rodriguez movies....*wipes collected sweat from brow in relief*  
  
^-----SARCASM!  
  
Love 101: Always help a woman in distress  
  
What the hell have I gotten myself into? This night is gonna be like watching Titanic. I'm gonna spend too much money, and it's never gonna end. I sigh and pull into the driveway. If I'm already nervous, how am I gonna get through the night? I walk in the house and throw down my keys on the fron table. Hearing Mia, in the kitchen I walk in. Great, Letty's with her. Seriously this day keeps getting better.  
  
"Mia...Letty", I nod grabbing an apple.  
  
"Hey bro", Mia scibbles widly in a notebook, never looking up.  
  
"Hey Dom.......How ya livin, man?", Letty puts her pen down. I try not make eye contact with her, but I just can't help it. I glance into them for only a second, cause I know if I stare longer she'll read me, and know that I'm in love with her. I swear, every sinlge time I look at her, for the first few seconds, that song 'What's It Gonna Be?" by Busta Rhymes and Janet Jackson plays in my head. Shit. Did she ask me a question?  
  
"Good I guess....How bout you?", I respond quickly, hoping she didn't notice me fantasizing about her rising out of a pool of water, with a bikini on, and that song playing.  
  
"Ahhh, I'm alright....this senior english fucking sucks", she closes her book and streches in her chair, exposing her tummy like one of those 40's peep-show booths. I tear my eyes away as Mia throws down her pen.  
  
"I told Mia to get you to help us, but she refused", Letty giggles, landing a piece of crumpled paper in the front of Mia's shirt. Damn, even her laugh is beautiful. Letty's not like any other girl I've known. She's better. Better than the vile bastards she chooses to date. Better than all the loose chicks Vince, and Leon find. Better than me, too good for me. I don't think she actually knows how incredibly astounding she is. I wonder if anyone has even told her. I gotta stop thinking about her. Torturing myself isn't gonna help anyone. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.  
  
"I didn't refuse....I just said that he probably wouldn't want to, he has class tommorow, right?", Mia looks up at me briefly before regaining her pen and pressing on.  
  
"Yeah, but if you need help......you know I don't mind", I sti down and grab loose papers laying on the kitchen table.  
  
"Well Letty is doing english. I'm okay with this Pre-Calc, so...", she writes and looks back and forth between her book and paper rapidly.  
  
"Yeah, this Beowulf shit is killing me.........it's like written in fucking Yiddish or something", Letty frowns holding the book up.  
  
"Have you read it all?", I ask her.  
  
"Yeah, but, it's like....I read the words, but I didnt [b]read[/b] it.....ya know?....I don't get it", she runs a hand back through her hair. She looks back up at me and that fucking song starts playing again.  
  
"So can you help me take this top off?", she asks, dripping wet. I just stare dumbfounded as she unties the strings.  
  
"So can you help me?", she asks again, for real this time. She waves a hand in front of my face as I snap out of it, very aware of the standing ovation being given for her under the table.  
  
'Yeah.....yeah", I answer quickly again. I have to stop doing this. No more eye contact.  
  
"Well.......ummm....so you know that he's......you know what.........hold on", I start intending to get up. The tighness reminds me of my pending woody, and I ask Mia to go get a movie from the living room.  
  
"Why can't you get it?", she protest.  
  
"I just can't" I remark dryly. She goeas and gets it, thank God.  
  
"What's this?", Letty picks up the glossy cardboard video box.  
  
"It's The Thirteenth Warrior. It'll make the book, make a little more sense. Now, it's not exactly like the book, but the basic plot is just like Beowulf. There's no Grendal, but it's like about the monsters killing people and the warriors going to kill the monsters. The main warrior guy in the movie is basically Beowulf.....so....", I explain. She graces me with her smile. I think I'm actually blushing. Is it possible to WILL your face NOT to blush, cause I'm gonna try it.  
  
"Thanks a mil, Dom.........I really appreciate this", she touches knuckles with me and my skin tingles were we meet.  
  
"No problem", I try to casually welcome her.  
  
"Kay Mia, I gotta go, but I'll be back later.........hey,maybe you could watch this with me and explain some stuff", she asks me getting up and grabbing her books into a pile under her arm. I nod and smile. Even though I hate when people ask questions or talk during a movie, I gotta say, that I honestly wouldn't give a shit if it was Letty. She could read the phone book, in a British accent, wearing a potato sack, and she would still have my full attention. I'm pathetic.  
  
"Alright, later ", she leaves laughing and smiling.  
  
"Later", I finally vocalize, after she's already out the door.  
  
"You're pathetic", she laughs jokingly at me as we sit at the table.  
  
"I know.....but thank you for reminding me", I sigh sarcastically.  
  
"Shit!", I spit unconsciously. I try not to use languge like that, out loud at least, cause I don't want Mia to have a reason to do the same.  
  
"What?", she asks still never lookng up.  
  
"I have a date tonight, and Letty's comming over", I remember. That's gonna make the date all the more worse, knowing that I could be here, with her. Mia begins laughing, then laughs even harder.  
  
"It's not funny", I remark sulking.  
  
"Yes it is!........Not just cause YOU'RE going on a another ridiculous date with some skank that has the I.Q. of a breadcrumb, but also because Letty's gonna be here........and your're not", she chuckles the last in a mocking sing-song. I frown at her with cold eyes. This is my support....my only sibling......my loving sister.  
  
"Why do you let Vince do these things to you?..........you know it's only gonna end in.....her wanting to get into you're pants, and you wanting to get the hell out of there...", she smiles, knowing she's absolutly right.  
  
"He's just trying to help", I sigh getting up and walking to my room.  
  
"Yeah........help you get laid!", she yells from the kitchen. Again, I sigh grinding my teeth. I've never met someone so inten on getting his friend laid. It's like his life's purpose to make me have sex with a stranger. I'm not saying that I don't want to have sex, but I want it to mean something, and I want her to mean something to me. Vince says that I think too much like a chick. He says that's an advantage, but it's still not helping me. It kinda hurt my feelings when he said that, but I know he means well. No guy wants to be told he thinks like a girl, though. I go into my room and lay down. I'm 19 years old and I've never had sex. Don't tell anyone, it'll only fuel the fire. It's by choice though. Every since I started working out, to keep guys from messing with me, girls are all over me for about a second, but then I open my mouth and ask them the last book they read, and it's all down hill. I used to get picked on constantly and no one ever wanted to date me, so for both reasons, I started working out. People don't pick on me anymore, and I can get dates, but no one ever goes out with me just to enjoy my company. I could've been with plenty of girls by now, but that thought just freaks me out. Being naked in front of someone I've only know for a total of 3 hours is a petrifying thought. They tell me how good I look, I tell them I think they're pretty, they press there prefume drenched bodies against mine, and I panic. I just panic and get out of there as quick as I can. That also doesnt help people see me as completely heterosexual. I've heard them whisper, call me a faggot. I just brush it off. I know the truth. The more I think about it, the more I wanna call Vince and cancel. Come on Dom, be positve. Maybe tonight WILL be different. 


	3. Don't Let 'Em See Ya Sweat

Love 101, Lesson 3: Don't let 'em see ya sweat.  
  
It's only six forty-five and I'm already breaking out in hives. I stand in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around my waist, trying to steady the razor in my hand. Yet again, I knick my chin. At least that was the last stroke. I run the foamy razor under the stream of water and place it back in the cabinet. Looking at myself in the mirror, I'm disgusted. I shake my head, and leave the bathroom. I walk into my bedroom and rid myself of the towel. Standing naked as a jay bird, someone knocks on the door. It never fails, as soon as I'm nude somebody wants something.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey, it's me....you decent?", Vince asks through the door.  
  
"No, but has that ever stopped you before?", I slip some boxers on as he barges in right on cue.  
  
"You ready?"", he grins.  
  
"Does it look like I'm ready?", I growl looking through hanger after hanger of shirts.  
  
"Are you excited?", he clasps then rubs his hands together, smiling. I stop and look at him blankly. His face drops.  
  
"Oh, yeah.....I'm REAL excited about getting rejected", I spit sarcastically.  
  
"Come on man, it's not gonna be that bad....", he pleads.  
  
"Yeah, not for you it isn't", I mumble under my breath.  
  
"Look at me......I'm half naked and I'm already sweating like ice cream on Crenshaw.....fuck", I mumble towards him still rifling through my closet. I finally find a shirt and grab my pants hanging from the hook on the back of the door, as he jets out my door. I slip on the pants, then a white under shirt, then a button up shirt. Did I put deo on? I smell my pits, and find that I did. Just as I begin to reluctantly put my socks on Vince reappears again with two fistfulls of tissue.  
  
"What's that for?", I stand placing my feet in my boots, lookinf at him extremely confused.  
  
"This......is gonna help you", his eyes gleam in a really freaky way.  
  
"What, are we gonna stuff my bra?", I ask jokingly still confused. He rolls his eyes in dimissal, and walks closer to me. I stare at him in bewilderment as he begins to button my shirt for me.  
  
"Look V, I appreciate the help in all, but....", I begin not really aware of what the hell he's doing. He just shushes me, working frantically with the buttons. He's still got that 'gone off the deep end' look in his eyes. He buttons me leaving four on the top loose. He then violently raises my arms in the air, causing me to wince a little. He then proceeds to stuff the paper into the armpits of my undershirt. He steps back and smiles widely at me.  
  
"There", he beams. I look at him wearily. I look down at the bulges under my arms. They're not THAT noticible, but they're uncomfortable. I look at his chipper face, and feel bad for giving him such a hard time. He's just trying to help, Dom. He runs over to my desk and grabs a bottle of cologn, seeing my still frowning face. He sprays me wildy catching my eye. He then stands back and looks at me again as if he was an artist admiring his latest work of art. I stand for his apporval rubbing my burning eye.  
  
"You look great man!", he gleams, and I swear I can almost see a tear in his eye.  
  
"Thanks", I sigh.  
  
"Let's go", he opens the door and walks out with me behind. With that the night began. Waiting for us in Vince's car were two very leggy, very scantily clad redheads. I smile and greet them both as Vince introduces us. Arriving at the resturant, we sit in a booth. The conversation is pitiful, as expected. Lena and Terri are very interested in themselves. Lena loves candlelight dinners, long walks on the beach, and bunny rabbits. Terri enjoys working out, swimming, and puppies. Judging by their vocabulary so far, it would be pointless to ask them their favorite classic. I just stare at them in amazement. How can one person have so much to say about nothing? Vince kicks me in the shin underneath the table and I'm forced to listen to their brainless rambling. Did she actually just say that she wants to own a money printing factory? Vince nods along with each idiotic comment and encourages me to do the same. I could be at home right now, with Letty. I could be at HOME........WITH Letty. Dinner finally arrives and the girls pick at their scarce salads, while Vince and I actually consume a whole meal. I can't help but compare their every movements to Letty. It's wrong, I know, but it doesn't stop me. If you hadn't noticed, I've remained silent the entire dinner. We finish and the waiter comes to take our plates. This is were things always go awry. Vince gets the check and we get back in the car to leave. I always have to drive on the way home, so that Vince can engae himself in foreplay on the back seat. Terri sits up front with me and I can feel her expectant eyes boring holes in my body. Giggling at the sounds of lust comming from the other couple, she places a hand on my thigh. I can instantly feel my grip on the wheel slide from the increased prespiration. My body stiffens, but not from arousel. She slides that acrylic nailed hand up my chest and around the back of my neck. She leans over and gently places her lips on my ear, as I swerve in my lane.  
  
"Relax", she whispers. I'm sure she can hear my heart pounding through my chest, as I pull away from her a little. She slacks of for a moment, but then returns those lips to my ears.  
  
"I won't bite", she whispers. I pull away again, more clearly this time, but she persist and slips a hand into my pants. Whoa, that's too much. I pull her hand away from the package and place it back in her lap. She laughs softly as I keep both hands at ten and two, watching the road. She leans over again, and I decide that I can't take anymore of this.  
  
"Look, Terri, you're a nice girl but it's not gonna happen tonight", I tell her dryly. I can practically hear her pancaked face drop. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her staring at me coldly. I pull into my driveway and turn the car off. Am I in the wrong here? I didn't lead her on. She's the one that just assumed I would jump her bones. Nonetheless, she's mad and/or hurt and that makes me feel like scum. I glance in the reirview and wait to catch Vince's eye so that I can get out and forget this night.  
  
"You know, I heard you were a prude, but........ you know I heard you were a virgin too", she says spitefully. I look at her hate-filled eyes sharply, giving her all the confirmation she needs. Vince starts to pull away from Lena and they start to crawl out of the back seat.  
  
"Ha....I knew it.....how pathetic......I bet your even a inch worm", Terri laughs smuggly as I wait for Vince to compose himself. She starts ranting about how sad I am, and my mind is screaming to get out of the car, but as a general rule, I never walk away when someone's talking too me. I can't take this anymore.  
  
"Terri, I'm sorry you feel that way.....have a nice evening", I blurt quickly and nearly jump out of the car. I pat Vince on the shoulder and tell him to call me tommorow, but I doubt he heard me. I run for dear life to the door, and collapse against it once I'm inside. I felt like I was suffocating in that car with her yelling at me. With all the perfume in the air, I probably was. I have got to get better at this. I try to slow my breathing and heart rate. I catch my breath and place my head in my hands. She was right. Look at me. I just ran away from a beautiful woman and gauranteed sex. Why does this always happen to me? What did I do that was so horrible to deserve this. I'm cursed, and destined to be alone indefinately. I sigh hard and wipe the sweat from my forehead. I just want to go to bed and forget about everything. If I were a drinker, I'd be on my fifth bottle of Absolute by now. Maybe I could become a drinker. MAybe that would make people respect me. I'm too tired to analyze all this shit tonight. I stand, determined to sleep my worries away. My mom always said everything is always better the next day. As soon as my foot hits the first step, a small petite figure fills the hall.  
  
"Hey", Letty smiles.  
  
"You're home.....I've been trying to watch this movie...it's weird.....if you're not too tired I was gonna ask you if you'd mind explaining it to me", she says softly, scrunching her face, and sliding her thumbs through her belt loops.  
  
Did I say I was tired? Cause all of a sudden I feel like I could run a marathon. 


	4. Always be a gentleman Part 1

Love 101.Lesson 4: Always be a gentleman- Part 1  
  
"No, I'm not too tired...I'm umm sorry about...I wasn't thinking ..I made plans with Vince and totally forgot about it", I step down off the steps, apologizing. I hope she doesn't think I'm a complete moron, now.  
  
"It's cool.Mia told me about it", she grins walking into the living room. Mia told her I went out on a date? That's just great. I sigh and follow her. She sits on the one end of the couch and I take a seat at the other, while she laughs at me.  
  
"What?", I ask, clueless.  
  
"I don't have coodies, Dom", she giggles.  
  
"I just wanted you to be comfortable..", I lie, the truth being, I don't want her close enough to hear my raging heartbeat.  
  
"Yeah, ok", she laughs leaning directly over me to reach the remote on an end table. God, she smells like vanilla, and her hair grazes my face for a millisecond, giving me slight goose bumps. She sits back with her cute little feet tucked underneath. She starts the movie again from the beginning, asking questions about everything. I explain just as she inquires, and she listens intensely. By the end of the movie she's almost predicting what will happen. She smiles triumphantly as her predictions come to light. I'm consumed with just watching her. Every movement is a joy. From the way she smiles, to the way her hair cascades across her shoulders, I'm smitten. I steal each glance as her eyes are illuminated by the blue glow from the TV., her mind encircling the concepts of the movie. I want to be in her mind, I want to know her every thought. I want to listen to her voice every second of my life. I sigh in frustration. I should just ask her. It's Letty. The worst she could do is say no, and shatter my heart into shards of pain. Would the rejection or never knowing hurt more? Either way, I wouldn't be with her, but if I never find out there would still be hope, right? The movie ends and she flicks on a lamp before turning the TV off.  
  
"I'm thirsty", she lays the remote down and stretches her arms above her.  
  
"I'll get it", I stand and walk into the kitchen. Opening the refridgerator door, I bend over to reach for a drink in the back. Pulling the drinks out, I turn and Letty's right behind me. I jump slightly as she laughs and takes one out of my hand. She pops the top and takes a few sips, and the house is silent as we drink.  
  
"I should be getting home, it's kinda late", she says between gulps, finishing off the soda remarkably quick. No, please don't leave, I want you to stay. Stay, just talk to me, don't talk, anything but leave.  
  
"Let me walk you", I blurt, loosing all logical thinking, and desperately wanting as much time near her as possible.  
  
"That's okay..I don't think there's much danger in me walking a hundred feet down the sidewalk.", she chuckles, shooting me down unintentionally.  
  
"You sure?", I ask again, hoping she'll give in.  
  
"Yeah, I'm straight...thanks for offering, though", she smiles sincerely slipping on a her jacket. I walk her to the door and she thanks me again before leaving. I close the door and take a deep breath in, finding her lingering scent. I AM pathetic. I turn off all the lights downstairs before going up to bed. How could I be less pathetic? I strip off my clothes and lay on top of my bed. I'm just gonna ask her out tommorow at the garage. It's that simple. She'll either say yes or no, and I'll just deal with it when it comes. I'm gonna stop worrying so much about it and just do it. That's my resolution. I vow to stop being pathetic, and build some fucking confidence, or at least pretend to have some. Feeling somewhat empowered, I fall asleep quickly. 


	5. Always be a gentleman Part 2

Love 101.Lesson 4: Always be a gentleman-Part 2  
  
  
  
I wake up feeling uneasy towards the day ahead of me. Mia's already up and at the bodega. I eat some fruit she left for me as breakfast, and head for the garage. It's a really clear breezy Saturday. After so many days of suffocating heat, it's a nice change. Everyone's already at the garage working and talking, as I head into the office and the awaiting end of the week paperwork. Taking a seat I cringe, spotting Vince walking this way out of the corner of my eye. Here comes the backlash. He walks in and shuts the door. I open my mouth to apologize, but he just throws his hands up to stop me. I sigh and lean back in my chair. He paces and shakes his head. Stopping suddenly, he exhales sharply raising his eyebrows in disbelief, and walks right back out of the office. That was unexpected. I shake it off and decide to figure it out later. Right now, I have an ass of work to do, and a leap of faith to take. With each paper and click of the mouse, I become more and more anxious to get this all over with. It's killing me, not knowing what her answer will be. By the time I know it, I'm done, and there's nothing stopping me from walking right up to her and asking her out...except my legs witch seem to all of a sudden become paralyzed. I keep asking them to get up, but they won't budge. So I sit, and a battle rages between my head and heart. Consumed in my own self loathing, I don't even hear the door open.  
  
"Hey", Letty flops down in the armchair. She's like an instant shot of adrenaline, my heart always speeds up and my stomach takes on a weightless feeling when she's near me. My chest tingles with excitement, and my mouth absorbs every drop of saliva, leaving it dry. I didn't even have to move. For some reason she came to me. God is definitely trying to tell me something.  
  
"Watcha up to?"", she pops her gum, and grabs a magazine off the floor.  
  
"Nothing, what about you?"  
  
"Nothing..just got done with that tune-up...kinda bored", she flips through the mag. My neck aches from being so tense. It's now or never. Just do it, and get it over with.  
  
"Ummm..you wanna...go out and eat with me tonight.that is, if you don't have any plans, or anything, cause I was just going to try out that new place on the beach, and I remembered Mia telling me how much you've been wanting to go there, so I was just gonna ask you if you maybe wanted to come with me.tonight", I ramble endlessly finally bringing myself back to the point. Did that even make sense? I blink hard in response to the mental bitchslap I just administered to myself. Wait, she's smiling. Holy shit, she's smiling. That's good. She's laughing softly. Ok, that can be good or bad. I'm gonna die, if she says no. I'm gonna die is she doesn't say something soon.  
  
"Sure..what time are we leaving", she smiles. She said yes. I'm gonna explode with elation. She said yes. No one can see it, but I'm doing back flips in my head. Ok, now answer her, before she realizes that your retarded.  
  
"Bout eight, ok?", I try with all the strength in me to stifle a huge goofy grin.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool", she says nonchalantly, not really knowing the happiness she has just caused me. She lays the magazine down and stands. What is it with her stretching every single time she's in my presence? I'm starting to think she does it on purpose, knowing that it drives me up the wall.  
  
"So I'll come over at eight, K?", she leans against the door. I nod, and she walks out. As soon as the door closes, I suck a deep breath of air in like someone emerging from a deep-sea dive. That was it. Now, was that so hard? I sit back in my chair dazed. That's done, now comes the hard part, the date. I have no good experiences with dates. It's just not my thing. So for her sake and mine, it's not a date, it's dinner. Don't treat it like a date, and everything will run smoothly. I hope. 


	6. Clothes make the man

Love 101.Lesson 5: Clothes make the man.  
  
"Just take a deep breath in...ok.now breath out", Vince, my improvised breathing coach, instructs me. I do as he says. I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off since the moment I came home. Mia, truly insensitive to how big of a deal this is to me, just told me to chill out. Vince grabs me by the shoulders, and sits me down on my bed. I began cracking my knuckles, a nervous habit.  
  
"Ok, everything's gonna be fine, man..just calm down. First, what are you gonna wear?", he takes a look around. He knows me well, but I haven't even decided yet. Yes, men act like girls, when it comes to dates they stress about. It's Letty, and I want everything to be perfect.  
  
"I don't even know yet...I was thinking, a nice neutral colored shirt, some linen pants..", I ponder, unaware of how feminine or conversation is sounding.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good, but you really should wear something a little tight...show of your arms, you know, chicks love that", he nods contemplatively. I also nod in recognition. He IS right. I walk over and pull a pair of khaki cargos out of the closet. I also pull out a white, sleeveless shirt, and place both of them up to my body, for Vince's approval. He breaks into a wide cheesy grin.  
  
"Yeah, that's gonna look hott!", he gives me two thumbs up. Well, at least that's one less thing to worry about.  
  
"Ok, now go make yourself smell better", he winces. I send him a cold glare before, walking to the bathroom, and he laughs at me. I shower, taking my time. The hot water is soothing, kneading my tense muscles. My mind wonders to Letty. I wonder if she's taking a shower right now. I'd kill to be a soapy bubble, skiing down the slopes of her warm body. I close my eyes and lay my forward on the tile, the water letting the water hit my neck and run down my back. I can feel my throbbing erection, begging for relief. I shrug and give in. I might as well, so as not to embarrass my self later. I can just see the tent pitching every time she stretched. I reach my release and finish bathing quickly. I brush my teeth and shave carefully. I walk back into my room and Vince's back is facing me.  
  
"Ok, so you're gonna look good..put on your clothes while I think of a pep talk", he paces facing away from me while I slip on my clothes.  
  
"Wait!", hey yells suddenly, causing me to stop and almost fall.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Don't put on any underwear"  
  
"What?.Why?", I ask confused.  
  
"If you plan on having sex with her, then don't wear any underwear", he states.  
  
"Why would you think..that..I was planning on..I'm not gonna do that with Letty tonight...I mean, if she wanted to..No!..I'm not discussing this with you", I turn fifteen shades of red, putting on some boxer-briefs. His body shakes in suppressed laughter. Putting my pants on I throw a pair of socks at his head, causing him to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing", I remark dryly, putting on deodorant, and some Jergans lotion. See, many guys don't understand the importance of moisturizing. Plus, Letty's always telling me how soft my arms are, so I use it religiously now. He turns around and shakes his head.  
  
"You really like her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes", I tell him quietly, putting on my shirt, then sitting down at the end of my bed. He looks at me and pulls a chair over in front of me. He sits and I look at him eye to eye.  
  
"Ok, sorry bout that. Look, just be your self. It's Letty, for chrissakes. She already likes and knows you, so you don't really have to impress her. Take your time, with her. Just relax, and have a good time, ok..don't be nervous...everything will be fine. Compliment her, talk about things you both like, other than cars...or find out things you don't know about her. Make sure she's having a good time. Everything else will take care of itself. Chemistry is a science, and there's no way to imitate it. If it's there, it's there. If it's not, it's not. But, believe me, it's there for you two. I know you really want her to be with you but don't expect it all to happen in one night..she'll come around, I promise....this, my friend, is but the first step..", he winks and slaps me on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, V", we touch knuckles. My tutor nods understandingly. We stand and he looks at me with asking eyes. I nod and he grabs the cologne. Closing my eyes this time, he puts the finishing touch on me quickly and wildly. He smiles proudly as I just shake my head at him.  
  
"Let's go watch TV or something", I continue to shake my head as we walk out my door.  
  
"I'm so proud of you", he beams. 7:52 p.m. Eight minutes until my dreams come true. 


	7. The First Date

Love 101..'Hands On' Lab: The First Date!  
  
There's a knock on the door, and I jump up.  
  
"Sit, I'll get it", Vince pushes me back down. I can hear her come in and V greet her in the front hallway. I stand and walk in to meet her. She looks amazing. Actually, my words could never do her justice. Anything I could say, would be an understatement. She's wearing a black skirt that has a slanted hem, showing more of one leg than the other, and a simple black tank top, that's hugs every curve. Every thing is perfect, right down to her little strappy shoes Her hair is down and it's breathtaking to see her like this.  
  
"You look beautiful", I remark stunned. She smiles big, one of those 'see all your teeth' smiles.  
  
"Thank you, you look delicious yourself", she giggles softly, her eyes opening wider as she looks at my arms. I'm really glad I wore this shirt. We stand for a moment eyeing each other and Vince clears his throat, snapping or attention back to the moment.  
  
"Have fun, be careful! "Vince slaps me on the back then winks at me, walking back into the living room.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go..I'm starving", she turns and I walk in front to open the door for her. I let her out and grab my jacket. We get in the car and my nerves are put to rest as she turns the radio on. She begins singing to a song and laughs. I smile along. We begin to talk about the garage and before we know it we're at the restaurant. All is well so far. I was so worried about everything, about awkward silences, and uncomfortable moments, and she's totally at ease, making me at ease also. Our waiter sits us out on the deck, with an awesome view of the Pacific. We glance at our menus, and decide before the waiter comes back. We both end up ordering a surf and turf entrée, Letty with crab legs, and me with lobster tail.  
  
"You gonna be able to handle all that food?", she jokes.  
  
"Are you?", I counter playfully.  
  
"Oh, you know I can eat", she laughs. I nod, remembering that eating contest she won at the pizzeria, a while back. It came down to her and Jesse, two of the skinniest people I know, for irony. He forced down one bite of his 15th piece, and watched her gobble down her 16th with no struggle. He gave up, and went to the bathroom, as Letty went on to finish a record 20 pieces that night.  
  
"You do look really nice tonight", she flips the subject. Not only did she flip it, she directed it right at me. This is turning out to be better than I thought.  
  
"Thank you, so do you..it's kinda weird to see you like this..I mean, you're beautiful, but it's just different, you know....but it's really nice", I ramble again. That's another mental bitchslap. She smiles.  
  
"My uneasiness amuses you, doesn't it?", I ask her with narrowed, smiling eyes.  
  
"Actually it does", she giggles.  
  
"It's so much fun to see your mind tense up.and the way you crack your knuckles when your mad...it's really quite cute actually", she says the last in a matter-of-factly tone. I blush and look down.  
  
"I just don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend by now....look at you..you're adorable", she extends her hands.  
  
"Yeah, you and me both", I mumble under my breath, fiddling with my napkin.  
  
"Seriously, I know your shy, but you don't give yourself enough credit..you're hot, man", she takes a sip of her water, smirking. I bashfully look away.  
  
"Speaking of..how did you're date go the other night?", she sits her drink down. It sucked, cause it wasn't you.  
  
"It was boring and uneventful", I tell her frankly, soliciting a smile. She looks at me for a moment and sighs. I look at her and her eyes hold an unreadable emotion. Some mix of, maybe, empathy and envy..but why? She finally speaks.  
  
"You know..you are gonna make someone extremely happy one day. I know..that I would kill to meet someone, that respected and cared for me as much as I'm sure you would...", she looks off caught up in her thoughts.  
  
"Most guys just want..well, you know..then when you won't give it to them, you're a bitch, a prude, you're stuck-up, a tease", she frowns still looking into the ocean. I just listen, because her entire mood, her body language has taken on this dismal, melancholy position. I've really never seen her like this.  
  
"I wonder sometimes, if there are even guys out there that want an actual relationship..", she trails off. She turns back to me and the mood just disappears.  
  
"I wish I could meet someone like you", she says. My heart stumbles over itself. Even the evil little bitchslapping voice in my head is stunned. I can't believe she just said that. My one and only unrequited love, wishes she could meet someone like me. So, what's wrong with....just me? Her eyes glaze over and immediately my instinct is to comfort her in some way. I reach out and touch her hand lying on the table, and she cries on tear. She almost looks embarrassed as she just stares out our hands. What's going on? I'm totally clueless.  
  
"Let's get out of here", I stand and take my jacket off, placing it around her naked shoulders. She nods and stands with me. Forgetting the food, and the restaurant, we leave. The drive home, she was frighteningly silent, only staring out the window. I even think she may still be crying. What do I say? I don't even know what's wrong. God, this is killing me. I want to make it better. Doesn't she know that I'd do anything to keep her from ever feeling an ounce of pain? With my mind racing and my emotions screaming at me, I barely even hear her when she finally speaks again.  
  
"Don't take me home...I don't want to be alone.", the last part comes as broken sobs breaking free. I reach over and lay my hand on hers, and she turns it over and holds it in return. We pull into my driveway, and sit momentarily in silence as I contemplate saying something, but, taking one look at her aching face, I just get out. I walk over to her door, open it and offer my hand. She takes it and we walk to the door. Inside she begins sobbing again. I can't stress enough how horrible it feels to not be able to help her. At a complete lose for words and out of ideas, I just hug her tightly as she sobs into my shoulder. She grabs me tighter as her cries become more violent. I pick her up and begin to climb the stairs as her head stays buried in the crook of my neck. Not wanting to wake Mia, and sensing that Letty didn't either, I take her into my room. I set her on my bed as the sobs begin to ebb. I grab the blanket laying at the end of my bed and pull it up over her. Feeling helpless against her pain, I just kiss the top of her head and turn to go downstairs.  
  
"Stay", her frail voice breaks softly. I stop and turn to look at her as if asking 'are you sure?'.  
  
"Please", she says almost in audible. I slip off my shoes and walk over to the other side of the bed. I lay down facing her and she places the softest kiss on my lips. She then nestles her head into my neck, letting her body meet the contour of mine. I lay stunned for the millionth time today, as she slips into sleep. I lay awake, long after she's gone to sleep, just thinking about her, until my eyelids outweigh my will to drink in the moments near her. I fall into slumber, still thinking of her. 


	8. How to deal with heart break

Love 101.Lesson 6: How to deal with heartbreak.  
  
The next morning, I'm woken up by a dead arm. A dead arm that Letty slept on all night. I look over and she's gone. I sigh and roll over onto my stomach. I can smell her shampoo in my pillow. Laying my other arm over the disturbed side of my bed, where she had been, a sheet of paper crumples under it. I pick up the note and read it silently. It reads: Dom, Thank you for last night. I'm really sorry we didn't get to finish dinner. I was having a bad day, to say the least. It's funny how things can just hit you at the weirdest moment, and bring your whole world down. Thank you for being there, and understanding. It meant more to me than you know. I know we don't really talk much, but I realize that we have more in common than we think. I'd like to talk to you some more, if that's okay. I'll come over around midnight, after Mia's gone to bed. Thanks again.  
  
Letty  
  
I fold the note and place it on my nightstand. Laying back on my bed I smile ear to ear. Why on earth would she want to come and talk to me more if she didn't like me at all? More than that, I can't wait to hear what she was so torn up about. The rest of the day is not important. Nothing remotely interesting happens, other than Jesse almost breaking his arm playing basketball with us. Of course Vince begs me to tell him the details of dinner, but I stay close lipped. All I tell him is that it was good, and that we talked a lot. I feel like it would be betraying her and her trust to tell him what really happen. She means so much to me, and doesn't even know it. I'm not even nervous about her coming over, I'm just anxious. I count the seconds until I can be near her again. I want so badly to just tell her how I feel, but I.can't, I don't know how. I feel like if I do, and she freaks out, she'll never want to have anything to do with me again, and that.that would bury me. I successfully dodge Mia's inquiries all day. If Letty has a reason not to want Mia to know, it has to be good. Dinner is silent and she sulks not being able to get in touch with Letty. She finally finishes some homework and goes off to bed at nine. I wash the dishes, clean the kitchen, and the living room. Time seems to have actually slowed itself. It's only 10:25, and I'm plum out of stuff to do. I've been trying to keep myself busy all day, and I've actually run out of tasks. Laying down on the couch, I flip the TV on, and channel surf. After a few minutes, I can feel myself slipping into sleep.  
  
I'm lying on a bed. There's a French door that opens to a balcony, and it's open. I'm near the beach, cause I can taste the salt in the air as a steady breeze runs over me. I'm aware of every inch of naked flesh on my body as the breeze bites at my skin. Why am I naked.why? I roll over and see her through the silk canopy surrounding me. A thin linen dress stretching across her chest, not touching her shoulders, drapes over her hips and falls past her feet. Her movements are slow, mimicking the breeze. Her hair is like one thick strand wrapped around the back of her neck to rest over one shoulder. The dress becomes one with her body, moving fluidly, and molding to her curves. The sleeves hide her hands as she pulls back the cloth between us. I open my mouth to speak to my siren, but her hands move across my lips as she sits beside me. Without words she speaks to me. She tells my mind not to worry, she tells me that she loves me, and that we will be together soon. I stare at her eyes and they give me comfort, reassurance of the thoughts she sent me. She leans over and lowers her head to me slowly. I close my eyes and wait for her lips. They're not there, so I open my eyes to an empty room. Not only is it empty, it's cold now. Her warmth, her loving warmth is gone and I'm alone.again. 


	9. Understanding

Ok, I know that I said that I would be ending this so I could work on "The P.A." more, but I just couldn't!!! I'm just gonna work on both as much as I can until I pass out from acute chronic carpal tunnel! Thanks sooooo much for all the feedback. It is the GREATEST, most fulfilling, most gratifying, feeling to read reviews from you guys. It has made me realize that I really want to pursue this as a full time career. I'm actually gonna try and finish my screenplay cause of the motivation you guys have given me. Again, thank you a million times over, and I love you guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
Love 101.Lesson 7: Understanding  
  
"Dom?", a voice asks quietly. Letty. Letty is here.  
  
"Dom, you sleep..I can come back tomorrow.", she whispers.  
  
"No, no..I just drifted off...stay", I get up groggily. She sits on the couch next to me, but she doesn't really sit, she's perched on the edge wringing her hands.  
  
"Letty.. what's wrong?", I ask quietly, but my voice booms through the ringing silence of the house.  
  
"I..I gotta tell you something, Dom", she starts nervously.  
  
"Ok", I nod hanging on her every word.  
  
"Ok, I'm just gonna...you ever been in love with someone, and you just love them so much it hurts sometimes?...all you can think about is them?..you know you can't have them, but you can't stop torturing yourself, by thinking about them?..you know what I mean?", she asks scrunching her face. Do I know?...I invented unrequited love.  
  
"Yeah, actually I do", I tell her quietly. She scoots closer to me on the couch. I know I'm kidding myself by actually hoping that she's, by some blessing straight from God, talking about me. I try to stay calm, and continue to listen to her.  
  
"I don't know what to do, I mean I know he's not going out with somebody, but..", she stares off into space. My chest is going to give out if it keeps up this pace. I'm trying hard not to bore holes in her head with anxiety. My mind is screaming, FOR THE LOVE OF JEHOVAH, JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS!  
  
"You know what, I'm just gonna come right out and say this..Dom, I'm in love with Vince.", she nods a worried head at me once to signal the enormity of her statement. That's it. That.is.it. My body washes over in pain. She's in love with Vince. I can't even relate the indescribable feeling of hurt I'm feeling. If she cut me a thousand times then threw me in a lake of alcohol, it would feel a million times better than this. I didn't even get a chance to BE rejected. No, it's my own fault for ever believing that she could actually love me.  
  
"Dom, say something please", she closes her eyes that have already filled with tears, her voice shaking. Don't be an ass. Catch her while she's falling, even if it isn't you she dreams of every night.  
  
"What do you want me to say Letty?"  
  
"Anything, something.."  
  
"What do I have to do with this?..why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I dunno..maybe cause you understand me, maybe cause I feel comfortable around you, cause you won't judge me.", she trails off softly. She doesn't even know why I won't judge her, or why I understand her. She'll never know it's cause I can't. I can never feel anything but love for Letty. I look over at her and she buries her hands in her head. In the midst of my own internal tears, I wrap my arms around her. She melts into me and her body immediately becomes less tense.  
  
"Don't cry..it'll be okay", I whisper into her hair. Tonight this house holds two broken hearts, but only one knows it. 


	10. Forgive and move on Part 1

***********Okay, First I want to say that I'm REALLY sorry for taking forever-and-a-day to update...lol, and I want to ask for forgiveness, now, for breaking one of my own cardinal rules, being, having song lyrics in a fic..lol, but it's like one of my fav songs, and it's just a little bit of it, and it REALLY fit with the whole fic....so....enjoy....off to work on the next Lesson!***********  
  
  
  
  
  
Love 101...Lesson 8: Forgive and Move On (Section 1)  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, she love your best friend. Now what? You can be pissed off, and not have here in your life at all, or you can deal, and support. Why do I always pull the short straw? Vince?.....Vince, sleep-with-anything-that- moves Vince? He's a great guy, obviously, but not as a love interest. Letty with Vince? My heart aches everytime I imagine them kissing, touching, playfully petting each other. I cringe in pain at the thought of him treating her like he does every other girl. He's my best friend, and I know he would respect Letty, but....he's....Vince, for chrissakes. I throw the wrench in my hand at the direction of the bolt I was trying to tighten, clench my teeth, and lean in on the engine. I feel like the fat kid, or the dork that always get choosed last for kickball. God, why does this hurt so much? I just want to scream. There's so much inside me, crawling, stuffing me, and I can feel it. I'm full of it and I just want to get it out, with out talking to someone, without crying like a jerk, without hurting Letty.  
  
"Dom!....DOM!?", Vince yells, finally snapping me out of my internal monologue.  
  
"WHAT!?", I yell back jerking my head towards him, causing him to cock his head to the side, in confusion.  
  
"Uh, I was just gonna ask for a little help, but....", he begins, obviously trying to back off, but now that he's got my attention, I won't let him. I begin swiftly walking towards him, and he backs away, slightly uneasy, as I reach him and the car. I look down at the engine and begin to pull and prod at it finding the problem. He watches me silently and cautiously as I angrily rip and pull at some wires near the steering colum. I find the right wire and jerk it towards me smiling sarcastically.  
  
"You okay?", he raises a brow, as I reach in my pocket and pull out some wire strippers, taking an inch of the green plastic coating off.  
  
"Perfect", I snap, stopping momentarily, not looking at him and grabbing another wire, stripping it too.  
  
"Umm, you dont look okay, and that vein in your head is like....alive", he says quietly.  
  
"I said I was fine", I growl, throwing the now attached wires back on the engine.  
  
"Anything else", I growl again.  
  
"You wanna get a drink....or a chill pill, after work, tonight?", he chuckles, but stops upon seeing my glare. A drink sounds golden right about now.  
  
"Yeah....actually", I nod, retrieving a rag from my back pocket and wiping my hands. Vince's eyes light up, and he smiles nodding his head. For once, I'm not frightened by that look.  
  
"Oh, man....hey....we'll get Leon and Jess to go too...okay?", he beams.  
  
"Whatever......round eight", I exhale blowing my lips out. He nods and throws me a thumbs up as I walk away.  
  
  
  
I finish the car I was working on and head home praying that Letty isn't there. I walk into the front door, hear Mia and Letty debating, and sigh throwing my keys down.  
  
"When it rains it pours..", I mumble to myself walking into the kitchen, where they continue to argue playfully.  
  
"So what!? I know for a fact that it's NOT true!", Mia shrieks at the table, as I stand in the door frame, preparing to tell her my plans and exit quickly.  
  
"Whatever!......", Letty stops upon seeing me. Mia glances and waves quickly to me. I open my mouth to speak, but she just goes back into the arguement.  
  
"Hey Dom", Letty stops, completely ignoring Mia. I look down unable to look at her.  
  
"Hey Let", I say quietly, as Mia scoffs at her dimissal, and goes quiet.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if maybe we could talk again....I got a lot....", Letty begins, leaning forward in her chair at the table.  
  
"I got plans....I just came in to tell Mia to get something to eat for herself tonight", I stop her, looking down, then at Mia. I can feel her disappointment, and like everything else lately, it hurts me.  
  
"You got money", I ask quietly, leaning on the frame, looking sadly at Mia.  
  
"Yeah", she nods, and I can tell her mile-a-minute mind is working hard trying to figure out what's going on, so I turn on my heel.  
  
"Well, how bout later....when you get home?", Letty stops me, and I turn slowly and reluctantly to face her as she stands wringing her hands  
  
"Umm, I'll probably be really tired....so let's just try for tomorrow", I look off my eyes landing on the fridge. She nods sadly, as I finally glance for the smallest fraction of a second.  
  
"Okay", she whispers, sitting back down, and I take my window to leave quickly. What else could she want to talk about? Tell me how many ways she loves Vince? My stomach turns at the thought as I bound up the stairs to my room. I turn on the stereo letting moody music deepen my current state of sludge, and plop, face down, on my bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Threw you the obvious  
  
And you flew with it on your back  
  
A name in your recollection  
  
Down among a million, say  
  
Difficult enough to feel a little bit Disappointed, passed over.  
  
When I've looked right through, To see you naked and oblivious  
  
And you don't see me  
  
.......just to see if there's more behind the Eyes of a fallen angel... Eyes of a tragedy...  
  
Here I am expecting just a little bit Too much from the wounded  
  
But I see, See through it all.........And see you.  
  
So I threw you the obvious.  
  
Do you see what occurs behind the Eyes of a fallen angel....  
  
Eyes of a tragedy.  
  
Well, oh well.. Apparently nothing. Apparently nothing at all.  
  
You don't.....You don't see me.......You don't see me at all.  
  
  
  
Deep in thought, but not sleep by any means, I can feel tears flood my closed eyes, and I open them momentarily to release the wetness onto my pillow. Sad is not where I am, it's where I wish I could go back to. Hopeless is where my heart lives now. 


	11. Forgive and move on Part 2

Love 101...Lesson 8: Forgive and Move On (Section 2)  
  
  
  
"So what's her name, was like....hey....and I was like, of course in my 'come hither' voice, hey yourself", Vince boasts, with Jesse hanging on his every word, and Leon on his cell phone craning his neck for every ass that passes by. I sit and down another shot of tequila, as V and J burst into another round of laughter.  
  
"So, ma man, tell us what's got yer pannies all in a bunch", Vince tips another shot to his mouth and swallows contorting his face at me.  
  
"Nothing", I state coldly looking around the place. We're sitting in the very back, in a booth, secluded, only interrupted by scantily clad waitresses.  
  
"Ooookaaayyy", he slurs ans him and Jess laugh again. I look at the two of them and can't help but smile a little.  
  
"Yeah! Now were having fun!", Vince chuckles triumphantly. I sit back and revel in the slight buzz tingling through my body.  
  
"You know what you need?......something to take your mind off Leee...", Vince starts, but a quick glare stops him form uttering her name.  
  
"...off work, I mean", he covers, with wide apologetic eyes. He stands and holds up one finger, then crawls over Jesse and Leon before diappearing through the bar. We all sit silently, and the guys continue to drink. Vince then returns, but not without company. He walks back hand in hand with a very leggy blonde baring her....everything. All the guys slowy raise their eyes to her as they approach us.  
  
"Dom this is Tiffany.....Tiffany, sweetie, this is Domininc", she reachs out and I shake her hand, smiling, only out of politeness.  
  
"Hi", she smiles brightly, and nods almost shyly. Loose women aren't supposed to be shy.  
  
"Here Tiff, have a seat", Vince kicks Leon in the shin, causing him to get up.  
  
"Jesse...", Vince glares at him, sending some message, and Jesse promptly slides out of the booth. I suddenly begin to realize what he's doing and stand to protest.  
  
"We..have to go and do...something, but Dom, you stay here", he winks at Tiffany, backing away with the guys already halfway to the door.  
  
"Vince", I growl standing up, pulling him out of earshot of Tiffany.  
  
"Don't do this", I whipser harshly.  
  
"Dom, come one....what are you gonna wait your whole life for her?....And not even give yourself a chance to get over her? Come on, I know it's not ideal, but just give it a chance....what's the worst that could happen?", he whispers back, concerned. We both stand for a moment letting our words take effect, before I just shake my head, surrenduring.  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow?", Vince nods. I just lower my eyes and nod. He pats me on the shoulder then turns and leaves. I take a deep breath and turn back to the table.  
  
"Hi", I say quietly sitting back down. She smiles, and I must say that she's not that bad looking. She has all her teeth, as far as I can see...no tattoos, no scars, and she smells like vanilla, like my mom used to. I'm taken aback by her overall presentation, because despite the clothes, she has the makings of a nice girl.  
  
We begin conversating, and she's not impressed by my line of work at all. She tells me about her going to college, working as a cocktail waitress for tuition. I really feel horrible for making so many bad assumptions about her. She's not being clingy, she hasnt even grazed my arm. We just sit and talk for a long while, and not once have I thought about Letty, well, until now.  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?", she asks casually, fidgeting with a napkin.  
  
"No, you got someone?", I ask back, not really concerned. She shakes her head, and we dive into awkward silence. She fidgets lightly under the table, as I get the idea to ask her more about herself, maybe even tell her that I like her smile. As if straight from some cheesy romantic comedy, we both blurt out unrecognizable starts of sentances at the same time, and both stop at the others start.  
  
"Sorry....you go ahead", she smiles apologetically, warming my heart just a little. I smile at her and capture her kind, green eyes.  
  
"No....I was just gonna tell you that you're smile is infectious.....comforting....you go ahead", I nod my head slowly, waiting for the inevitable shoot down. She smiles widely, putting me at ease.  
  
"Umm, I don't want you to get the wrong idea when I ask you this, but....would you like come back to my place?....for coffee or something, just to talk some more?", she blurts, exhaling at the end, searching my face. She's everything I need. Someone who enjoys my company, who is genuinly a nice girl, with ambition and drive to be even better. She has most of the things that Letty has too, except interest in me. Vince's words haunt me. Should I wait around for something that was never a sure thing? Should I put my life on hold, and forfiet any chance of ever finding love? Will Letty ever love me anyway?  
  
"Coffee...and talking....that's all, right?", I lick my lips thinking hard about the decision I'm close to making.  
  
"Yeah...that's all", she smiles relieved that we have similar motives. I stare at her for a moment more, before deciding. What do I have to lose? I reach behind me, lifting my bottom of my chair, and get my wallet. I lay down a few bucks for the drinks and a tip. She bites her lip and smiles at my acceptance of her invitation. We get up and exit the smokey club. Standing outside I hail a cab for us and we shyly get in. She's almost as reluctant as me. We pull up to her apartment and walk up to the door. She fiddles with the keys and drops them. I lean over to pick them up as she does the same, our head meeting with a thud.  
  
"Sorry", I mutter grabbing the keys, while she rubs her head, smiling. She's smiling even though I just involuntarily head butted her. She takes the keys and opens the door and we walk in quietly.  
  
"You live alone?", I ask stepping just inside the doorway, as her hand runs up and down the wall beside the door, searching for the light switch.  
  
"Yeah", she nods. In the silence, I can hear the filament ignite in the bulb before I see it. Small and simple, not something I'd expect from just looking at her, but I've made more than a few unfounded assupmtions about her tonight. Simple but still a nice place. Just the basics and a few framed pieces of art. She motions for me to sit on the couch so I do. I watch from my seat as she makes a pot of coffee.  
  
"I'm just gonna get out of my work clothes", she rubs her hands together, letting coffee grounds fall to the floor, nodding. I nod back and she disappers into a room behind me. I take a deep breath, and my confidence begind to wane. I felt like a good idea earlier, but now I'm not so sure. She's really not the type of girl I want, right? All that make-up...those clothes...no....this isn't right. I get up from the couch and slowly walk over to, what I'm guessing is her room. I stop cause the door is almost closed, but slightly cracked. I can see movement through the crack, and although it's not in my nature to snoop, her body captivates me. She's nude, well, her lower half. She's turned away, and I watch her back being revealed as she slips off the black tank she was wearing. Bunched up in her shirt then released as the neckline slips over her head, her hair falls softly to the middle of her bare back, it's color reminescent of a buttercup. I've never liked blondes, but her hair is beautiful, a whole seperate entity from the rest of her. I've got to get out of here. I force my eyes down to the hard wood planks.  
  
"Tiffany..", it comes out as a whisper, so I back away from the door a little.  
  
"Tiffany...I...umm...I'm sorry, but...", I begin, feeling a sucking gust as she opens the door, her hair still moving forward, despite her body stopping.  
  
"Huh?", she asks slightly out of breath, wearing cut-off sweats and another tank top. I'm speachless, staring into her flawless face. Why does she even wear make-up? Her face, especially her nose, is pink from washing her face. Her eyelashes still hold water droplets, and there's a line of moisture still around the outskirts of her face. Her green eyes are even clearer now that their not imprisoned by black liner. Her pupils look like water color paintings on white paper. It's futile trying to leave. She just keeps giving reasons to stay, but I...can't.  
  
"I was just...", I start softly, and her eyes fall to my mouth. My eyes unconsciously fall to hers too.  
  
"This doesn't....", I start again, and I can't stop looking at her lips, as she moves closer to me.  
  
"You're a really nice...beautiful....", I try, as she continues to step until our chest make contact. Reaching me her eyes finally rise, and I look up at hers quickly. She takes a deep breath and leans into me agonizingly slow, putting a hand on my cheek. Without thinking, I give in and find myself leaning slightly, to accomodate her, drawn to her lips. Letting out a short quick breath of warm air on my lips, she kisses me, as I close my eyes. Softly, our lips just attach, and stay together, before she pulls back slightly. I open my eyes, but close them again slowly as she kisses me again, just like before, except our lips stay longer, before she pushes her tongue out softly. My mouth opens in response, and her tongue slips in and out of my mouth slowly. My tongue strokes the underside of hers, as our mouths try to decide wheather to open or close. My skin starts to burn and tingle as she slips her hands under my sweater and up my back, then around to my stomach. I loose myself completely in the moment, and let my hands wander to her hips, and her back. Taking a chance, because the opportunity may never present itself again, I let my hands slide to the curvature of her butt. She arches her back slightly, putting her hands on my shoulders, then suddenly launching her self onto me, wrapping her legs around me, never breaking contact with my mouth. I'm raptured, and it's almost like sleep-walking. I know it's happening, but I don't know how. I find myself walking forwards with her inner thighs now making contact with skin at my hips. My shirt must have been pushed up with her jumping. My knees hit the foot of the bed, and I turn around and sit, with her in my lap. Her hands cup my face, as her mouth kisses and licks at my chin, then my neck. She stops. Looking into my eyes, she leans back, and grabs the hem of her top. She pulls it off slowly, and her bare breast sit perfectly in front of me. This is embarassing, because I've never seen them this close, and in living color. She senses my first timer status almost instantly. I didn't know it was that obvious. She slowly runs a hand down my arm as I try to breath deeply, and control my more than obvious arousal, swallowing. She gently takes my hand and places it on one of her breast, as my heart threatens to escape from my heavily heaving chest. It's the softest thing I've ever touched, and I reach up with my empty hand to hold the other. I can feel her approving gaze and smile on me as I watch her nipples react to my touch. Engulfed with her chest, I don't even notice her lips comming back to mine, as she places her hands over mine, on her chest. She massages my hands in a motion to make me do the same. I, very gently, kneed them, because I've heard that some girls dont like you to be rough with them. I graze her nipples with the pads of my thumbs and almost loose it on the spot, when her head falls back and she moans softly. She leans back up and I stop, looking at her uneasy. She smiles at me, and my heart skips a beat. My body is almost shaking, out of nervousness, and her hands try to sooth me and she kisses me deeply, as she begins rocking towards me, rubbing, my very prominate erection through my pants. I pull back from her kiss, shyly, and she stops rocking.  
  
"Dominic?", she leans back in and whispers against my lips.  
  
"Are you sure about this?", she whispers again, and I try to think of an answer. 


End file.
